


Ценитель комфорта

by Molly_Malone



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animals, Cats, Crack, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: "Кошки – великие ценители комфорта." - Джеймс Хэрриот.Или как Гарри превратился в кота.Мне действительно нет оправдания. Простите.





	Ценитель комфорта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connoisseur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676209) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Примечания переводчика: если вам жизненно необходим обоснуй - лучше не читайте, его здесь нет.   
> Джеймс Хэрриот - английский писатель, автор книги "Кошачьи истории".

Гарри отправляется на миссию с целью внедриться в лаборатории Валентайна, а два дня спустя на пороге дома Эггси оказывается кот.

Эггси удивлённо смотрит на него. Чёрный, изящный, с аккуратными, словно подстриженными, усами и с белыми кончиками лап, похожими на накрахмаленные манжеты белой сорочки, выглядывающие из рукавов превосходного костюма.

\- Да быть не может! - роняет Эггси, потому что – ну, действительно. Тот факт, что его потрёпанные треники кот удостоил взглядом, полным глубокого неодобрения, ещё ни о чём не говорил. Кошки ведь на всё смотрят критично? Это ещё совсем не значит, что кто – это его замаскировавшийся наставник – секретный агент. Даже если Валентайн и финансирует проекты, в которых по слухам ставят эксперименты над животными.

Кот мурлычет, когда Эггси решается его погладить. Этот звук настолько похож на то, как довольно урчит Гарри, когда Эггси будит его поцелуями по воскресным утрам, что он не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Или и то, и другое вместе.

Он вызывает Мерлина. Трясёт котом перед вебкамерой ноутбука, чтобы Мерлин мог на него взглянуть. Кот вместо того, чтобы недовольно заорать от неподобающего обращения, подносит лапу к морде и выдвигает и втягивает когти, внимательно их изучая.

Это что, угроза?

Эггси быстро ставит кота на стол и тот укладывается на клавиатуре, изящно сложив передние лапы одна на другую. Он удостаивает Мерлина таким же внимательным взглядом, что и Эггси.

Мерлин сдержанно матерится – это достаточно редкий случай, чтобы подтвердить подозрения Эггси относительно того, кто этот кот, – и велит Эггси принести кота к нему завтра утром.

\- А почему не сейчас? - спрашивает Эггси, хотя сейчас почти полночь. Но агенты Кингсмен никогда не отдыхают, а Мерлин практически живёт в своём ангаре-лаборатории.

\- Потому что сейчас я занят предотвращением кибер-атаки на британское правительство, - невозмутимо отвечает Мерлин, - а это несколько поважнее обращения обратно в человека моего недавно ставшего котом коллеги.

Чёрт. И чем Эггси должен кормить кота? Особенно кота, который, как оказалось, является Гарри Хартом.

Несвежая китайская еда на вынос не подойдёт под строгие стандарты Гарри. Блюдце с молоком – слишком просто. И, хотя это не свидание, Эггси не хочет разочаровывать кота-Гарри, как он не хотел бы разочаровать и Гарри-человека. Господи, как же сильно он попал. Даже себе признаться стыдно.

Эггси звонит Рокси, она как-то говорила, что у неё была кошка. После того, как она насмеялась вдоволь, она советует ему сгонять и купить какого-нибудь настоящего корма для кошек. И прислать ей фото. “В качестве материала для шантажа,” - говорит она. Будто хоть что-то может быть материалом для шантажа Гарри. Он наверняка поставит фото в рамку и повесит рядом с мистером Пиклзом в качестве примера прекрасного экземпляра представителей кошачьего племени.

Как Эггси и не хочется бросать Гарри одного дома, но он должен. Он надевает кроссовки, ставит на пол миску с водой и просит Гарри быть хорошим котом.

Гарри смотрит на Эггси так, словно тот только что его оскорбил.

\- Прости, - говорит Эггси. - Конечно, ты – хороший кот. Ты – самый лучший кот. Манеры лицо кота, точно?

Очевидно, это удовлетворило Гарри, он запрыгнул на старый потёртый диван и устроился, вновь скрестив передние лапы. По ТВ шёл повтор шоу “Сделка?” и Гарри всем своим видом демонстрировал, как же ему наскучили государственные каналы британского телевидения со своим жалким выбором программ.

Эггси быстро отправляется в ближайший продуктовый и покупает самый дорогой кошачий корм из имеющихся на витрине. Это смесь курицы с овощами, которая выглядит лучше, чем готовые замороженные обеды, которыми частенько ужинает Эггси. За исключением тех вечеров, когда Гарри зовёт его к себе и готовит для него всякие яства.

По неудачному стечению обстоятельств, корм называется “Артур”, Эггси кривится от этого, но коты же не умеют читать. Эта марка кажется единственной, что сможет удовлетворить взыскательным вкусовым пристрастиям Гарри.

Эггси возвращается домой и обнаруживает Гарри дремлющим под голос Ноэля Эдмондса, и не сразу решается открыть банку с кормом. Он перекладывает густой, хотя и холодный, соус в небольшой керамическую миску для запеканок, которую подарила ему мать на Рождество. Она надеялась, что он начнёт, наконец, сам готовить себе еду, “а не полагаться постоянно на своего милого бойфренда”.

Запах подогреваемого кошачьего корма будит Гарри и он мяукает. Каким-то образом это звучит вежливо и повелительно одновременно, а не капризно или требовательно, каким обычно кажется мяуканье.

\- Вот, приступай, - Эггси вынимает миску из микроволновки и пробует кончиком пальца, не слишком ли горячо. Рокси советовала, чтобы еда была чуть выше комнатной температуры. Он ставит еду на пол и отступает назад, Гарри несколько раз обходит миску, придирчиво принюхиваясь, прежде чем приняться за еду со сдержанным энтузиазмом.

Эггси сидит за столом и смотрит, как Гарри ест. Это неожиданно приятно и он решает, что всё-таки стоит научиться готовить.

Закончив с едой, Гарри аккуратно лакает воду, а потом следует за Эггси в спальню. Он запрыгивает на левую половину кровати, ту, которую обычно занимает Гарри, когда остаётся ночевать у него, хоть это случается и не очень часто.

Эггси забирается под одеяло, протягивает руку к Гарри и засыпает, почёсывая его за ушами.

 

Эггси просыпается от того, что его волосы гладит тёплая, широкая, знакомая рука. Он бормочет в подушку “слава богу”, даже не открыв глаза.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Гарри, он лежит голый и тёплый рядом с ним. И Эггси прижимается ближе, устраивая пальцы ног на больших ступнях Гарри.

\- Ммф, - зевает Эггси, - ты – это ты. Надо сказать Мерлину, чтобы не волновался.

\- Он всегда волнуется. Если не за нас, то за кого-то ещё. И я уверен, что он уже перенастроил одну из камер наблюдения за окном, чтобы следить за нами.

\- И всё же. Я уверен, что он бы вернул тебе прежний вид со временем, но боялся, что на это могут уйти недели, если не месяцы.

\- Я и не чувствовал никаких отличий, - Гарри кажется и сам несколько удивлён. - После того, как ты заснул, я невозможно долго тёрся об тебя, чтобы ты пахнул мной от макушки до пят. Я удивлён, что ты даже не проснулся.

\- Это потому, что я засыпаю рядом с тобой постоянно, - фыркает Эггси.

\- Это меня беспокоит. Ты теряешь бдительность, когда спишь, из-за меня.

\- Я теряю бдительность рядом с тобой, дубина, - Эггси целует Гарри в челюсть. - Может встанем и позавтракаем?

\- Какой завтрак? У тебя молока не хватит, чтобы и котёнка накормить, я-то точно знаю.

\- Ты был не котёнком. Ты был взрослым котом. Очень-очень взрослым котом.

\- Ты сейчас назвал меня старым?

\- Да я и не посмел бы! - Эггси искренне округляет глаза. - Ты - … исключительный, я бы сказал.

\- Я тебе покажу “исключительный”, - ворчит Гарри и прижимает Эггси к кровати.

До завтрака дело так и не доходит.


End file.
